Many devices that consumers want to connect are audio related. For example, common use cases may comprise a headset to phone connection, a phone to stereo speaker connection, a phone to vehicle infotainment connection, a headset to television connection, among many others. In general, wireless device may use Bluetooth (Classic or Low-Energy), Wi-Fi, and/or other suitable wireless technologies to exchange audio data. In many cases, Bluetooth tends to be the preferred connectivity mechanism used on portable wireless audio devices. However, connecting wireless devices is one of the most frequent user experience problems that consumers tend to face. Current usage models to connect devices usually involve navigating menus, pressing buttons, or otherwise interfacing with one or more devices to be connected via a user interface. Although these usage models may literally work to support current use cases, the usage models do not scale well to support always-on devices, nor do such usage models work well for the elderly or impaired individuals. Moreover, these usage models tend to be cumbersome and inefficient. Traditionally, the wireless audio market has approached use cases in which the audio stream is either over a wire to a speaker or wireless to a speaker. The hearing aid industry in particular has recognized that there are many use cases in which the audio stream will be communicated to normal (wired) speakers and simultaneously broadcast over wireless radios. The challenge in the hearing aid industry (and other wireless audio markets) is to detect and find such wireless broadcasts without user interaction and without compromising battery life on the receiving device.